


Grigliata

by Princess_Kurenai



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connor fa cose con la bocca, Crack Fic, Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 21:11:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17753552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Kurenai/pseuds/Princess_Kurenai
Summary: Connor aveva a cuore la salute di Hank più di ogni altra cosa. Era il suo primo amico umano oltre che il suo partner sul lavoro, ma era soprattutto la persona alla quale teneva di più al mondo, cosa che ovviamente teneva per se stesso. Non per vergogna ma perché il mondo, e forse anche il cuore dello stesso Tenente Anderson, non erano ancora pronti ad accettare simili esternazioni affettive da un Deviante... e anche perché lui stesso faticava un po' a comprendere del tutto certe emozionicosì umane.





	Grigliata

**Author's Note:**

> **➥ Prompt:** Salsicce Calde  
>  **➥ Personaggi:** Connor, Hank Anderson  
>  **➥ Rating:** SAFE  
>  **➥ Parole:** 1610  
>  **➥ Note:** Prima fic su DBH. Post Rivoluzione Pacifica di Markus. Alto contenuto di idiozia XD

Connor aveva a cuore la salute di Hank più di ogni altra cosa. Era il suo primo amico umano oltre che il suo partner sul lavoro, ma era soprattutto la persona alla quale teneva di più al mondo, cosa che ovviamente teneva per se stesso. Non per vergogna ma perché il mondo, e forse anche il cuore dello stesso Tenente Anderson, non erano ancora pronti ad accettare simili esternazioni affettive da un Deviante... e anche perché lui stesso faticava un po' a comprendere del tutto certe emozioni  _ così umane. _

In ogni caso, Connor si era preso l'arduo ma nobile compito di far sì che il suo partner iniziasse a mangiare un po' meno  _ cibo spazzatura  _ per integrare invece una dieta comprendente, tra le tante cose, verdure e frutta.

Aveva ovviamente messo in conto la reticenza di Hank davanti ad un salutare piatto di insalata - che definiva con sdegno un  _ "fottutissimo piatto di cosa verde" _ -, per quel motivo aveva iniziato a cercare dei compromessi. D'altro canto, secondo le sue ricerche, alla verdura si accompagnavano bene vari tagli di carne, ed Hank si era dimostrato particolarmente interessato quando lui aveva nominato il barbeque che giaceva abbandonato sul retro della casa.

Il piano era semplice ma sicuramente efficace: coinvolgerlo nella preparazione di un pasto che avrebbe contenuto i giusti valori nutrizionali della carne e delle verdure. Di conseguenza il barbeque era un ottimo mezzo per raggiungere i suoi scopi, perché da quello che aveva trovato nei vari database che aveva avuto modo di analizzare, molti uomini trovavano piacere oltre che interesse nel cucinare all'aperto. E lo sguardo di Hank, che si era illuminato per qualche istante nel sentire quella proposta, gli aveva confermato quella teoria.

Avevano quindi iniziato a ripulire la griglia durante una delle prime giornate di sole di aprile, cercando di renderla di nuovo funzionante, e in quel pomeriggio avevano addirittura condiviso un momento toccante nel quale l'uomo aveva ammesso di non aver più utilizzato il barbeque dalla morte di Cole - Connor era rimasto sorpreso da quella confessione, ma dall'altra parte si sentiva anche onorato dal fatto che l'altro stesse realmente cercando di aprirsi a lui.

Stava andando tutto alla perfezione e sembrava che le cose potessero anche andare meglio quando quell'innocente grigliata in solitaria si trasformò in una sorta di ritrovo dei membri del Dipartimento di Polizia. Era stato Miller a sentire sentito Connor ed Hank discutere sull'organizzazione del barbeque, e la notizia si era sparsa in tutto il DPD.

L'androide aveva preso quella novità con non poca soddisfazione visto che essendo ormai parte del Dipartimento di Polizia era imperativo per lui riuscire a stringere un rapporto di cameratismo con tutti i suoi colleghi.

Ciò che tuttavia Connor non aveva messo in conto era l'impossibilità di Hank di scegliere per davvero delle carni di qualità. Ci avrebbe dovuto pensare, era stata una sua mancanza, ma tra l'idea di andare a fare la spesa e quella di poter portare Sumo a fare una passeggiata, aveva prevalso la seconda - adorava i cani e il San Bernardo del suo partner era fantastico.

Quello era stato il primo errore di della giornata - e non sarebbe neanche stato l'ultimo - perché Hank non era tornato a casa con del filetto di manzo né con delle braciole di maiale, aveva acquistato degli hamburger e delle salsicce da un discount.

Era rimasto spiazzato e l'uomo, davanti al suo sconcerto aveva esclamato un:  _ «Che vuoi? Mica sei tu a mangiarli!» _ . Era ovvio che Connor non avrebbe mangiato, ma stava facendo tutto quello solo per la salute di Hank e dalle sue analisi quegli hamburger sembravano decisamente prodotti industriali di bassa qualità che erano stati congelati e scongelati più volte.

Ovviamente, non voleva rovinare l'umore del suo partner - soprattutto non davanti agli altri membri del Dipartimento di Polizia che stavano già bevendo e scherzando, aspettando di poter mangiare gli hamburger cotti da Hank - quindi cercò di restare al gioco.

Non si sarebbe mai lasciato abbattere da quella piccola sconfitta, ma avrebbe imparato dai suoi errori - era un Deviante e le emozioni umane che provava lo portavano sia a sbagliare che ad apprendere nuove lezioni. Ciononostante quello non gli impedì di esternare le sue considerazioni riguardo la qualità della carne quando Hank iniziò a servirla sotto lo sguardo voglioso di Sumo, che sperava sicuramente di ottenere per sé un pezzo di carne.

«La prossima volta potresti andare in una macelleria e non in un discount», commentò infatti, mentre l'altro metteva sul piatto i primi hamburger cotti, subito prelevati da Chris Miller - pronto a servire la sua compagna, impegnata ad allattare al biberon il piccolo Damian.

«Oh andiamo, ho sempre fatto acquisti lì», ribatté Hank alzando gli occhi al cielo e borbottando poi un basso:  _ «Maledetto Androide» _ , che non aveva lo stesso tono di insulto delle prime volte, ma sembrava più un appellativo affettuoso. O almeno era così che Connor aveva iniziato a interpretarlo visto che la voce e gli occhi dell'uomo dicevano l'esatto contrario di quello che le sue parole lasciavano intendere.

«Lo scopo di questo barbeque era quello di farti mangiare sano, Hank», spiegò, occhieggiando la carne fumante. Neanche l'insalatiera che aveva preparato con tanta cura poteva compensare la scarsa qualità di ciò che l'altro aveva acquistato.

«E che cazzo Connor! Ho smesso di bere... o meglio: bere come prima», rispose l'uomo, «non è abbastanza?»

«Consumi prodotti con un alto contenuto di colesterolo e non è salutare. Inoltre-»

«Che cosa cazzo hanno di sbagliato queste?», domandò Hank, interrompendolo ed agitandogli davanti al naso una delle salsicce che stava cuocendo, infilzata con la forchetta che stava usando per togliere la carne dal fuoco.

Non era arrabbiato ma forse un po' seccato dal fatto che Connor stesse insistendo così tanto su un qualcosa che lui riteneva superflua... e l'Androide aveva tutte le intenzioni di dimostrargli quanto quella questione non fosse inutile.

La salute di Hank era importante più di qualsiasi altra cosa al mondo per lui, e aveva un solo modo per spiattellargli tutti i dati di cui aveva bisogno. Gli bloccò infatti il polso con una mano e, tirando fuori la lingua, leccò la punta della salsiccia, analizzandola con dovizia.

I dati riempirono subito la sua testa come un fiume, confermando ciò che i suoi occhi avevano già visto, ma ciò che attirò la sua attenzione fu ben altro.

Alle sue orecchie giunse per prima cosa un:  _ «Porca puttana! Che cosa sei? Uno di quei pezzi di plastica dell'Eden Club»,  _ esclamato da Reed e infine riscontrò in Hank un'improvvisa tachicardia che sembrò portare alla dilatazione dei suoi vasi sanguigni per agevolare l'afflusso di ossigeno oltre che del sangue. Stava rilasciando adrenalina ed era una reazione associata al  _ sistema nervoso simpatico _ che gli umani chiamavano  _ arrossire _ .

Aggrottò un poco la fronte, lasciando il polso dell'uomo, rimasto quasi paralizzato da ciò che Connor aveva appena fatto. L'Androide sapeva che Hank odiava vederlo fare  _ "quella cosa con la bocca" _ per analizzare i dati, ma non stava maneggiando né sangue né altri reperti dalla dubbia provenienza. Era solo una salsiccia, dalla scarsa qualità ma pur sempre un pezzo di carne che Hank era disposto a mangiare.

Perché allora l'uomo sembrava così imbarazzato? E perché anche gli altri membri del DPD sembravano improvvisamente a disagio?

Ci mise qualche istante per permettere alla sua memoria di riportare a galla alcuni dettagli sugli umani che, in precedenza, non aveva mai avuto bisogno di utilizzare - almeno non nelle indagini svolte nel Dipartimento di Polizia.

Si accigliò, abbassando un poco la testa.

«Mi dispiace, Hank. Ho dimenticato che è nella concezione umana associare le salsicce a dei simboli fallici e che il mio gesto poteva essere associato ad un  _ fellatio _ », spiegò con tono tranquillo, sperando di non aver offeso nessuno con la sua ingenuità.

Tina Chen e la compagna di Chris Miller scoppiarono a ridere per la sua spiegazione, ma gli altri uomini parvero ulteriormente imbarazzati.

«Taci Connor!  _ Porca puttana... _ », borbottò però Hank, distogliendo lo sguardo e tornando a controllare la brace sulla quale stavano ancora cuocendo alcuni hamburger e altrettanti pezzi di salsiccia.

L'androide rimase effettivamente in silenzio, continuando però a studiare il suo partner alla ricerca di una spiegazione che gli stava sicuramente sfuggendo.

Quello che notò ebbe il potere di far pompare il thirium attraverso tutti i suoi biocomponenti, vi era infatti una strana concentrazione di calore verso la zona lombare di Hank, in quella che Connor riconobbe come eccitazione sessuale grazie alle sue conoscenze mediche.

Di conseguenza dovette concludere che il suo partner aveva trovato stimolante il vederlo utilizzare la lingua in quel modo che ricordava senza alcun ombra di dubbio un rapporto orale. Poteva essere una reazione inconscia del corpo umano ma, dall'altra parte, poteva anche rappresentare l’accenno di un vago interesse fisico dell’uomo nei suoi confronti. E Connor sperò di non aver tratto le conclusioni sbagliate.

Accettò senza troppi problemi di aver commesso il secondo errore della giornata - in fin dei conti aveva mimato, anche se in modo inconscio, l'inizio di un fellatio davanti a tutti i suoi colleghi -, tuttavia in un certo qual modo dovette al tempo stesso imporsi di non sorridere troppo apertamente per quella che per lui era una scoperta particolarmente piacevole.

Cosa che lo portò a due conclusioni ben distinte ma strettamente collegate, iniziò infatti a pensare a nuovi modi per far mangiare sano Hank e a sperare, con crescente esaltazione e curiosità, di trovare al più presto l’occasione di esplorare in privato le implicazioni e le conseguenze del  _ leccare altre salsicce... _ perché quelle due necessità erano collegate? Perché solo facendo mangiare sano il suo partner poteva essere certo che non gli avrebbe fatto venire un infarto.


End file.
